


Rescue by Lauren Daigle

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Song Lyrics, War, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl
Summary: Song fic
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee, Brian May/Joe Mazzello, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, Lucy Boynton/Rami Malek, Sarina Potgieter/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 10





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me

_You are not hidden_   
_There's never been a moment_   
_You were forgotten_

_  
  
  
  
_"I'm not giving up!" Brian yells at his fellow comrades  
"I'm not telling you to its just that don't you think that its about time we try to search for others?" A short blond says to his once hopeful best friend.  
"I can't just leave him in enemy hand." Brian cries.  
"Brian we don't even know if he's still alive!" Roger yells but the quickly regrets it due to seeing the face his friend makes.  
"Don't say that Rog, I know he's alive I know he is!" May yells back.  
Brian gets up from his seat and walks away heading to his headquarters.  
  
  
years earlier  
"I mean how do you know if your right." A happy man with brown hair speaks. "Just because you have a Ph.D. doesn't mean you know everything." The man laughs as he walks faster to reach up to the man with endless curls  
"Come on Joseph its comen sense."  
"How can you say its football, its soccer."  
"No, it's not."   
Both men laugh together. Both hadn't known each other long but they clicked as if they had known each other for years.  
"Joseph why would you hang out with me if I am not only twice your age."  
"Because you're an amazing human being."  
With that Brian finally decided to do something he's been wanting to do. He turns to the young man and looks at all the details he can soak in. He was a beautiful man. He leans forward and attaches his lips to the younger man. Joe gasps in surprise but soon begins to relax into the kiss.  
"I hope you know you're a beautiful person too," Brian says while laying his head against Joe's.  
  
  
Soon Brian snaps out of the memory and lets tears fall out. He couldn't believe that he had lost the love of his life  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_You are not hopeless_   
  


Joe kept holding on.  
He couldn't let go.  
He had to get back to his husband.  
He had to hold on, not give up. He kept himself alive by moving and trying to keep himself useful. He just knew that Brian would never give up on the search for him.  
  
He felt selfish. How could he hope that Brian would just keep searching for him and not for others. He needed something to keep him alive to keep him moving. He couldn't let the enemies win, he wouldn't give them what they wanted. He would never betray his country nor his love ones.  
  


_Though you have been broken_   
  


He couldn't keep going anymore. He tried but it has been too long. He knows that it could have only been a week in captivity but it has felt too long. He had lost almost all his body fat. It has just been too long. He couldn't keep going anymore. He had given up.   
  
He found out it had been 7 months since he's been captive.   
7 months since he's been free.  
7 months since he's seen his husband  
7 months since he's seen his family.  
7 months of useless hope.  
  
  


Your innocence stolen  
  


"Stop! Please!" Joe screamed as his body got dragged through the hallways in which stayed lit so other prisoners could see and humiliate him.  
  
Joe had stopped fighting a long time ago. But he doesn't like it. He's still not used to being tortured almost every day.  
  
He wasn't a soldier, he was never a soldier, he was just another civilian caught in the crossfire.  
  
He got pushed onto a chair and his arms and legs tied tight so he wouldn't be able to move.  
  
"Are you finally ready to tell us what Captain May has plan!?" The tall dark man speaks firmly making joe want to give up everything he knows, which isn't even much.  
  
"I told you I don't know anything!" Joe screams at the man.  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
  
Joe walks faster so he can keep up to Brian's long legs. They were heading back to Brian's hotel room. They had just left the restaurant after having dinner with each other as their 3rd date ended.  
"You okay joe?" Brian asks holding onto his young lover's hand.  
"Yeah just thinking about how lucky I am that I have such a wonderful person to take me out to eat." Joe and brian still don't have anything official but joe hopes they do soon.  
"Well, here we are." Brian spoke opening the door to his hotel room."Do you want to come in?"   
Joe nods and follows Brian into the room following his lead of taking off his sweater.  
Soon joe looks up and sees that brian is watching him and he slowly walked closer to him making him turn red. Soon enough joe is being pinned against the wall and having soft lips against his making him feel week. He starts to kiss back wrapping his arms around the older man's head digging his fingers into his hair. Brian slid his hand further south causing Joe to moan allowing Brian to quickly slide his tung in, causing joe to moan a gasp for air. Soon they pull apart only for brian to pick up Joe and continue their make-out session, brian walks with joe in his arm to the bed. He gently throws Joe onto it and climbs on top of joe. He starts to kiss Joe slowly and gently making joe shiver a bit. He starts to take off Joe's shirt only to stop abruptly.  
"Are we going to fast? I can stop if you want?" Brian says pulling joes shirt down.  
"What no." Joe reaches up to cup Brian's face and looks at him gently." I want this and we have been moving slowly. I love you Brian and I want you to take me."  
With that Brian is on top of joe once more.  
  


I hear you whisper underneath your breath  
  


"Stop please!" Joe screams trying desperately to think that brian is the one on top of him, not an unknown man who is only doing this to break him further. Joe keeps trying to imagine Brian. He doesn't want to imagine anyone else.  
"Please hurry Brian," Joe whispers silently praying, hoping that any second he would wake up from this dream

  
I hear your SOS, your SOS

Brian woke up suddenly feeling something in his heart making him ache more and more each second. He couldn't stop thinking about Joe and how he could possibly be dead. He couldn't accept it.


	3. Chapter 3

_I will send out an army to find you  
In the middle of the darkest night  
It's true, I will rescue you  
_

Brian had raded every enemy base, followed every possible lead, and question every suspect. Yet they could not find any trace of Joe.  
Brian always felt responsible for joe. Especially when war broke out in the states. He felt responsible for him when he brought him to base. He had to protect him but he failed. Joseph never deserved to even have to be in this situation, but because of him, he is. And who knows where he is or what he has been through.   
  
  
"Hey, babe what going on?" Joe asks looking worried at his boyfriend.  
  
"Nothing babe it's just that I've been wondering maybe it's time for you to move to the UK with me," Brian says looking at Joe with a look in his eyes that hid something.  
  
"Why I mean I think maybe we should wait a little longer, and anyway I'm not a UK citizen," Joe spoke.  
  
"Joe maybe it's time I tell you," brian pauses and takes a look at Joe knowing that he must tell him."Theirs a war brewing in the states. Your government is hiding a war inside your home. Many European countries are threatening the US to take troops out and free their captured."  
  
"Why would I have to leave."  
  
"Because I don't want you in danger so please Joe," Brian pauses and falls to one knee and pulls a box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me."  
  
Joe stans in shock and soon tears roll down his face, "YEs!" Joe jumps and grabs onto Brian and kisses him passionately.  
  
"Now you can come to Britain and be safe," Brian say holding Joe's tearful face in his hands.  
  
" I guess I will."

There is no distance  
That cannot be covered  
Over and over  
You're not defenseless  
I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your armor  
  


"Brian!" is heard throughout the empty house. "Brian!" Joe's scream is heard. Joe holds on to the table in the kitchen while someone is trying to grab him.  
  
But Joe isn't strong enough to stop the man who is trying to grab him. And soon he is being dragged, blinded, and carried into a vehicle.  
  
  
"Joe?" Brian knocks on the door, he walks in and looks around seeing a mess. He soon panics and he starts to yell and search around the flat only to find a letter that writes.  
  
 ** _My apologies for cutting th Honeymoon short but a job is a job.  
_** __ **May you meet again.  
  
** Brian drops the letter and quickly leaves the flat and runs to his car and drives away.


End file.
